What A Slayer Deserves
by Saphire Ravven8
Summary: Angel would do anything for her...if the option were given. The question becomes: What does a Slayer deserve? BA BTW, I hope my rating is okay, let me know if I need to change it, please don't report me. Thanks.last chap hints sex, no detail, nothing vulg
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bummer...

A/N: In this fanfic, Angel has a soul (obviously) but he can't lose it if he sleeps with Buffy. Don't worry you'll figure out how that works eventually...  
  
Doomed to walk the nights for all eternity, Angel began to wonder if he would ever find a lover; a girl who, when she looked at him, didn't run away screaming. Not that Angel was ugly, but being a blood-sucking creature- of-the-night isn't exactly a turn on for girls. As he was wandering past one of the numerous dark alleys of Sunnydale, he saw a pretty, young blonde girl fighting off a large group of black-clad vampires. She was outnumbered and had her back against the wall. Angel felt that if he didn't step in, the girl would surely be killed. He raced over to the battle-in-progress. The girl noticed him and waved confidently.  
"Hey." She panted, obviously out of breath.  
"Need any help?" Angel asked quickly as the girl kicked one of the vamps into the opposite wall.  
"Nah, I got this under control," she stated, winking at him cheekily, as she whipped out a wooden stake and stabbed a couple of vampires and smiled as they poofed in a cloud of vamp dust. Angel winced, wondering if she'd do that to him, if and when she found out he was a vampire.  
"You're the Slayer?" He said grimly, already knowing the answer.  
"Yup! How'd you know? Hey, could you dust those guys for me?" She answered as she tossed him a spare stake and nodded towards the vampires that were trying to sneak up behind Angel.  
"I...uh... read a lot." Angel punched one vampire and quickly jabbed the stake through its heart, then whirled around and stabbed another, watching them turn into piles of dust. As he warded off the rest he watched the Slayer curiously.  
"Hello, vampire; meet my friend, Mister Pointy." Angel heard her say as she slew 4 vampires in less than 10 seconds. Angel smiled, she was a good Slayer. The Council made a good choice when the last one died. The two finished off the last vamps as the rest fled.  
"Mister Pointy?" Angel raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Yeah, that's what we call our stakes when we're trying to sound cute." She said, blushing slightly and smiling. "Plus, it's what Kendra called it before she..." The girl's voice faded as she concentrated on the fight at hand.  
"Oh, I see, Mr. Pointy, very...appropriate. Did you say... we? Other people know your secret? Isn't that against the rules?"  
"Well, yeah, but it's just my Watcher, Giles, and a couple of friends, and you, apparently. What's your name, anyways?"  
"Angel. What's yours?"  
"Buffy. Nice to meet you Angel... even if it was in a paranormal way." They shook hands awkwardly and laughed. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to want to come with me to the Bronze? I said I'd meet some of my friends there after patrolling. You can meet them, too. I'm sure they'd like you."  
"Sure...What's 'the Bronze'?" Angel asked, Buffy laughed. "No seriously. What is it?"  
"Wow, you really are new." She said as they walked down the road, "The Bronze is a club. It's the only cool place in this town."  
"Yeah," Angel smiled. "I guess I am..."  
  
Buffy and Angel walked through the door to the Bronze and Buffy led him over to where her friends were waiting for her.  
"Hey guys!! This is Angel; Angel, this is Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Oz, and the guy hiding in the corner, covering his ears, is Giles, my Watcher." Buffy whispered to Angel, "He doesn't like teenagers, or anything having to do with a social life." Angel laughed quietly as Giles walked over and stood before Buffy.  
"Buffy, you know you're not supposed to mention your slaying. And I heard that." Giles said disapprovingly.  
"Relax, Giles, he already knows. He helped me dust some vamps in the ally over by Walden Cemetery. He guessed about my Slayer title." She glanced up at Angel, "I still haven't figured out how you knew I was a Slayer...You read a lot, yeah, sure you do." She walked over and sat beside Willow. She leaned over and whispered in Willow's ear, "He's so mysterious...But isn't he cute?"  
"Yeah, he's really cute," Willow whispered back. "Go for it Buffy. I think he likes you...see; he's giving you the look."  
Buffy elbowed her teasingly, "Shut up! He'll hear you!"  
Willow gave her a sly look and stood up, "Wanna dance, Oz?"  
Oz nodded and Willow and Oz walked hand in hand to go dance.  
"C'mon, Cordy," Xander said offering her his hand and leading her onto the dance floor.  
"Would you prefer to brief me on tonight's patrol now or tomorrow at school?" Giles asked her hesitantly, glancing at the boy she'd brought with her.  
"Now's fine, wanna help me fill in the blanks, Angel?"  
"Sure, you start." Buffy smiled at him coyly then began explaining the events of her patrol, and then Angel took over the telling from the time he arrived until the battle ended. He glanced at Buffy, who was looking at Giles, waiting for his response to the night's events.  
"Good work you two. So you killed them all?"  
Well, all but two or three that ran off," Buffy responded guiltily.  
"You did very well, Buffy. Go on, go dance." Giles shooed them away onto the dance floor. He got up and walked towards the doors, looking behind him, smiling at the happy look on his Slayer's face as she danced with Angel.  
Buffy and Angel were dancing erotically, as was everyone else there. Buffy rubbed her ass against Angel's crotch, then turned around and ran her hands along his chest. They bumped and rubbed up against each other until the song ended and a slower one started. They looked at each other awkwardly for a minute, then Angel put his hands around her waist and she smiled and draped her arms around his neck.  
Around eleven thirty Buffy and her friends met at their table, all of them looking cheery and red-faced. Angel, Oz and Xander had come back with drinks. They sat there talking and laughing for awhile and Buffy was getting tired. She glanced at her watch.

"Holy crap, it's nearly twelve thirty! I've gotta get home! Sorry to just leave like this, but mom will freak if I'm not home by one. I'll see you all tomorrow! Bye," She waved good-bye and began to walk out the door. Angel caught up with her.

"I'll walk you home." Buffy smiled at him.

"Okay."

When they got to Buffy's door Buffy prepared to say good-bye. As she was turning around to go inside Angel grabbed her hand, she turned around and looked at him.

"What're you--" Angel leaned down and kissed her gently. Buffy pulled away smiling faintly, she kissed him quickly then turned around and let herself into the house. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it, biting her lip in happiness, and then she walked upstairs, got undressed, and climbed into bed. The last thing she thought of was Angel; cute, muscled, and interested in her. She smiled to herself

The next few weeks passed relatively uneventfully; a few slain vamps here, a demon or two there; no big. Buffy spent a lot of nights either studying with Willow or hanging out at the Bronze. Most of the time Angel joined them, which was always fun.

Three weeks after the arrival of Angel, Buffy was having a great week; she wasn't failing any classes (not even physics) and things were really looking up for her in her relationship with her mother; who was no longer so worried about Buffy getting kicked out of school; not to mention that things with Angel were going great.

Friday night had finally come and Buffy was tired of homework and patrolling. Her mom had given her permission to go to the Bronze with her friends. She grabbed her leather jacket off the rack in the front hall and hurried out the door, calling a quick good-bye to her mother. She raced quickly to Willow's house where Will was waiting for her with Xander, Oz, and Cordelia.

"Where's Angel?" Xander asked, a little bitterly, as they walked down the street. Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him and he looked down awkwardly.

"He said he'd meet us there in a little while." Buffy said as the sun sank below the horizon behind them. "Tonight is gonna be so much fun! No vampires, no slaying, no supernatural crap! Just a normal night hangin' at the Bronze with my friends."

"I'd say you deserve a night off," Willow said happily. "You've worked really hard for the past 3 weeks, kept your grades up, studied, slew some demons, and you even did your homework! I'm so proud of you!!" She squealed, hugging Buffy mid-walk.

When they arrived at the club Oz and Willow and Xander and Cordelia immediately went off to dance. Buffy caught a glimpse of Giles standing in the corner and groaned. She walked over reluctantly.

"_Please_ don't tell me there's some evil goings- on tonight. It's my night off, Giles." She pouted in the whiney voice of a teenager in need of a serious break.

"Relax, Buffy, I'm just here to listen to this racket you young people call music. I desperately need to figure out your attraction to this loud non- sense. The night is yours." He smiled reassuringly.

"YAY!" Buffy squealed happily, hugging him quickly, "I love it when you have good news!" She looked over and saw Angel standing in the shadows, smiling at her warmly. Buffy said a quick good-bye to Giles, making a final jab at him about his lack of music sense. Giles smiled at the sight of his Slayer dancing with her new boyfriend. She looked so happy. Giles was extremely glad that he really didn't have any bad news that would involve Buffy's slaying abilities. Tonight was just for Buffy to be able to "hang out" with her friends and have a good time.

Giles decided it was time to leave; this head-banging garbage was giving him a headache. As he was walking out the door his way became blocked by a sharp-fanged vampire.

"Oh dear," Giles stated as he was shoved backwards into a crowd of girls. They turned around to yell at whoever had shoved them. They screamed at the sight of the vampire, drawing everyone's attention to the door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: hehe...review for me and you'll find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy caught sight of the vamps and the students, receding quickly into a corner. "Giles, get these kids out of the way. Willow, Cordy, help him keep the vampires away from them! Xander, Oz, Angel, stay with me! Whatever happens, stay together!" The teens piled into a corner while Buffy and her friends whipped out stakes and defended the people against the oncoming creatures of the night. Buffy drop kicked and staked the first vampire and the fight began.

Angel slipped a stake out of his sleeve and dusted two vampires, punching another before stabbing him through the heart. Xander staked a vampire then took a kick to the face and went down. Oz took out the vampire that was trying to bite Xander and stood nearby to give his friend a chance to get up. Xander shook his head to clear it and wiped a bit of blood from his lip.

"Thanks man. I thought that one had me." Xander breathed jabbing a vamp with his stake.

"I got your back, bro," Oz replied, kicking another backwards into the stage as Xander staked him.

Buffy was in a war of her own as she was attacked by ten vampires. She dropped three, and then another two as more rushed into the mêlée. She finished off the crowd that surrounded her after nearly being taken down at least twice. She looked over and saw Giles, Will, and Cordy struggling to keep her classmates safe. She yelled out to Giles as she was attacked once more.

"Get them out of here, Giles!! NOW!" she shouted as she back flipped over the head of a female vampire and staked her from behind.

She heard Giles shouting orders at the students as she was grabbed from behind and tossed headlong into the corner of a table, which flipped over and landed heavily on top of her. The last thing she heard was: "Come on! Out that door! Now! If you wish to live another day then run!", as Giles led the panicked teenagers from the building. The students fled down the street in either direction to the safety of their homes. And everything went black, voices floated in her head but she couldn't male sense of them, then they stopped; everything stopped. Giles, Willow and Cordelia jumped into the fight. The rest of the battle was a big blur as the remainder of the vampires was turned to dust by the brave teens. They all were breathing heavily and were very tired and dirty. Oz had a slanted cut across his eyebrow and Cordelia had a bruise forming on her cheek.

All of a sudden Willow screamed. Everyone rushed over to where she stood, what they saw made them stop in their tracks. A left side sticking out from under a large table; a thin stream of blood was trickling out from underneath.  
"Dear lord," Giles breathed. "Buffy..."  
"Oh my god; oh my god." Willow buried her face in the front of Oz's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, staring in disbelief. Angel rushed over and shoved the table off and it went flying across the room and shattered on the opposite wall. Xander looked at his friend's prone form in horror.  
Angel knelt down beside her, gently placing two fingers on her throat. He uttered a quick sigh of relief, "She's alive."  
"Thank god," Giles muttered.  
"How did this happen?" Willow asked quietly.  
"See the blood on the corner of the table? I think she hit her head or something. We need to get her to a hospital. She's losing a lot of blood from that cut and being crushed under that table for who knows how long probably didn't help... god, that's a lot of blood." He said staring at the pool under Buffy's head, no thoughts of food on his mind.  
"Can you carry her, Angel?" Giles asked. Angel nodded.  
He picked Buffy up, gently cradling her limp body, careful not to hit her on anything as they raced towards Sunnydale Hospital.  
  
They burst through the doors of the emergency room and halted in front of the desk.  
"She hit her head. She's lost quite a lot of blood. She needs help." Giles explained, looking worriedly down at his unconscious Slayer.  
"Alright, bring her this way, sir," the nurse said, leading them into a room. "I'll get a doctor and be back in a moment." She walked out of the room and was back in less than a minute with a doctor.  
  
Giles was pacing up and down, through the rows of chairs in the waiting room; Angel, Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia were sitting on chairs, watching him. Angel was kind of just sitting there with his head in his hands, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Willow had finally stopped crying and was staring blankly at the opposite wall. Finally, Xander couldn't take Giles' pacing anymore.

"God, Giles, stop pacing!! You're going to wear a hole in the floor. I mean, I know you're worried and everything, we all are, but for the love of god, sit down!"

"Oh, right, of course. Thank you, Xander." Giles said distractedly, sitting down next to Oz. He wasn't sitting long when a doctor came out of Buffy's room and walked towards them.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Angel asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, but your friend is in a coma. She lost so much blood, and she hit her head pretty hard. There was extensive trauma."

"Oh my god," Xander whispered. Willow began to cry again, sitting down on the floor and burying her face in her sleeves, rocking back and forth like a lost little child. Oz crouched down beside her and held her to him. Cordelia walked over and hugged Xander, who was staring distraughtly at the doctor.

"You can go in and see her whenever you're ready." The doctor said quietly. "I'll come in to talk to you when the test results and x-rays come back. I am so, so sorry."

Buffy's friends walked somberly into the hospital room, on the bed lay Buffy; her face looked swollen and was black and blue in various places, a thick, blood stained bandage was taped to her head. Willow sat on one of the chairs in the room, staring in disbelief at her friend, tears running down her cheeks. She took Buffy's hand in hers, looking up at Oz.

"She doesn't even look like the same person. Why doesn't she look like Buffy, Oz?" Willow whispered chokingly.

"I- I dunno, bruises, trauma, a lot could make her not look Buffy-ish." Oz said, hugging Willow, as he sat on the arm of her chair.

"She'll be okay, Will, she's the Slayer; the Chosen One... she has to be okay." Xander tried to sound reassuring, leaning his head against the wall so as not to let Willow or Cordy see his tears. Coredelia walked over behind him and placed her arms around him gently. Xander turned around suddenly, looking desperately at Giles, "This isn't fair! Of all the people in this world, Buffy is the LAST person who deserved this! She saves the world and this is what she gets? A hospital bed and Sunnydale's finest? It's not fair!" Giles wrapped Xander in his arms, like a father, holding his son. When Giles released him he slid down the wall, placing his head on his knees, no longer bothering to hide the fact that he was crying.

"No, you're right, it's not fair. But life generally isn't fair, Xander," Giles said quietly.

Angel stared sadly down at the girl he'd met less than a month ago, but already knew he was falling for. He brushed a stray hair out of her face. 'Look at them, Angel.' He thought to himself, 'She barely even knows you, look at how devastated they are. They love her so much; you don't even deserve to be around her. You're a vampire, she the Slayer, she deserves better than you.' He gently ran a hand along her cheek. He didn't deserve to be in the presence of such caring people, but he couldn't leave. He knew that he couldn't leave. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Buffy. He loved her... and he hated himself for it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: COME ON PEOPLE! REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Yay! New chapter.

Giles patted Angel's back reassuringly and announced that he was going to go call Joyce, or Mrs. Summers, as she's better known as. He walked outside and down the hallway to the payphone in the lobby. They saw him dial and explain the situation to Mrs. Summers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What?" Joyce said in disbelief, "Is this some sort of joke, Mr. Giles? It isn't very funny."

"No, Mrs. Summers," Giles voice echoed through the phone. "It's not a joke. The club that your daughter and her friends like to hang out at was attacked. Buffy is in a coma. She's in room 148, near the emergency room entrance. We will be waiting for you." With that Giles hung up on Buffy's stunned mother, not even bothering to say good-bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giles walked back into the room smiling gently at Oz, who was comforting Willow in the chair by the bed. Willow looked up, her eyes blood shot and red. Xander smiled at her sadly, and then turned his gaze upon Giles inquisitively.

"Joyce is on her way. I don't think she's fully comprehending the situation yet. But, then again, I don't think any of have come to terms with it yet..." Willow stood up, walked over to Giles and hugged him gently. Giles hugged her and stared up at the ceiling, forcing back tears.

"I'm going to go see if the test results are back yet," Angel said quickly. "Want to come, Giles?" Giles looked at him thankfully, patting Willow's shoulder as she walked back over to the bedside chair. Giles and Angel walked out into the hallway and toward the front desk.

"Thank you, Angel." Giles sighed, scrubbing at his eyes.

"No problem," Angel said reassuringly. "It looked like you needed to escape for a minute and collect yourself." Giles nodded. They approached the front desk and waited for the nurse to notice them.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um...yeah...we'd like to know if the test results have come back on a Miss Buffy Summers."

"They should be back very soon," the nurse said, checking her computer records. "I'll send the doctor in to speak with you when they arrive."

"Thank you," Giles said. They walked back into the hospital room, shaking their heads at the inquisitive looks they received. "Not yet." Giles told them.  
  
About 5 minutes later Joyce Summers arrived at the hospital. She rushed over to her daughter's bed, taking her hand. She blinked back tears, looking at Giles.

"How did this happen? Tell me the truth." She said pleadingly.

"You'd never believe me if I told you." Giles answered.

"Try me."

"Alright, if you insist. The Bronze was attacked by vampires, Buffy and her friends fought them and won, I might add. But Buffy paid the price for saving hundreds of lives."

Joyce nodded slowly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "That's my daughter; always trying to fight the good fight."

"Mrs. Summers, I feel I am inclined to tell you something. About Buffy..." Giles began hesitantly. Joyce looked up at the librarian. "I'm going to lose my job for this, I just know it..." He muttered to himself. He took a breath, "I'm not exactly supposed to tell you this, but I feel that you have the right to know. Your daughter is a Slayer, Mrs. Summers. _The_ Slayer to be precise."

"The what?" She said, stunned. "I-I don't understand."

"In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness, etcetera, etcetera. Buffy is that Chosen One; she is The Slayer. I have just told you something that you should never have been told and I must receive your word that this will never be mentioned to anyone."

"I-I," she stammered, stunned. "I always new there was something different about Buffy...I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that she was a-a Slayer."

"You must promise me that you won't say anything, Mrs. Summers," Giles said again. "Otherwise it could put you all in danger. Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and Angel already know. But they have not told anyone and neither can you. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Thank you."

"On one condition," Giles' eyes widened worriedly. He nodded uncertainly. "You have to tell me of your adventures with my daughter," Joyce laughed awkwardly at the term "adventures". The Scoobies and friends nodded, happy to oblige. As they were beginning to tell of their slaying fiascos and triumphs over evil, the doctor walked in.

They all stood up, staring at him apprehensively. Willow swayed a little and Oz wrapped his arm around her to stop her from falling. She looked so small and scared, glancing from her best friend, to the doctor, to Joyce, trying to hold back another onslaught of tears.

"I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" Giles asked for the good news first, knowing that they needed to hear the good before they got hit with the bad. "Okay, the good news is, there is no permanent brain damage, if she ever does wake up, she at least won't be a vegetable or anything."

"And the bad news?" Angel asked somberly.

"The bad news is... she probably won't wake up... She's not even close to being in the clear yet. I don't want you to get your hopes up. The longer she's in this coma, the less likely it becomes that she will ever open her eyes."

"N-no." Angel said in disbelief. "No, you're wrong! You have to be wrong." He turned around and punched the flawless white walls, leaving a sizeable hole in its surface. Then he slid down the wall, pulled his knees up to his chest, and pulled at his hair angrily. "God, I should have protected her! This is all my fault. I should have paid more attention." He stopped, choking on his own words, and put his head on his knees, shoulders shaking with silent tears.

"I'm sorry...I really am...I wish there was more I could do..." The doctor said awkwardly, and then walked out of the room, shaking his head sadly.

Giles walked over and put a hand on Angel's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Angel look up, his eyes red. "She can't die, Giles," he said quietly. "The world needs her...I need her..."

"I know, Angel. I need her too. We all do." Giles replied gently. "Come on guys; let's leave Angel and Buffy alone for a little while. We'll be in the cafeteria if you need us, okay?" Angel nodded.

"Thank you," Angel whispered.

"Don't mention it." Giles answered, smiling a little, then leading the others out of the room and dimming the lights.  
  
Angel sat beside his love's bedside for a long time, just staring at her pale, bruised face. He didn't speak. He didn't know if he could, even if he could think of anything to say. He just held her hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then he laid his head down by her arm, her cold hand still held in his, and fell into a fitful sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Despite my lack of reviews, I continue to update. Why? Because I like my fic. So there. But reviews would be nice...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See other chapters

A/N: new chap. Review please.

When Angel woke up the shades were drawn on the windows of the hospital room, making it dark and rather dreary. It took Angel a moment to remember where he was, when he did he groaned, he had really hoped the accident had been a dream. But it wasn't. There lay Buffy, bloody, pale, and bruised on the hospital bed and around the room, and- whether on chairs or curled up on the floor- her friends lay sleeping. Angel stood up and stretched and, kissing Buffy on the forehead gently, walked off to the hospital cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. When he came back into the room everyone else was awake. They greeted him warmly with small half-smiles, which was as much as any of them could muster under current circumstances. He regarded them with a sad look and a nod of his head then leaned gloomily against the wall beside Buffy's bed.

"The doctor just came in and examined her," Giles said, his voice sad and weary; it appeared as if none of them had slept very well the previous night.

"And?" Angel said, not sounding very hopeful.

"Well...," Giles began, trying to remain calm but contempt dripped on his voice as he spoke of the doctor. "That bloody git just walked out of the bloody room shaking his bloody head. He didn't say a bloody friggin word!" Giles punched his hand into his palm angrily

"I think that's just about all the times you can say 'bloody' in one sentence, Giles." Xander said, not trying to sound funny. "It's not his fault...he probably didn't have anything new to tell us, that's all."

"Well he bloody well should. He's a doctor! He should be making her better, not acting as if there's no bloody hope."

"Maybe there isn't..." Willow said quietly, Angel's head snapped up and he looked at her some-what angrily, though he could blame her for not having hope. He himself found that he had very little.

"Don't say that Willow!" Angel told her, his voice holding back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. "We can't give up on her. I...I need to believe she'll come back to me...She can't die. God, she just...can't." And Angel left the room, silent tears running down his perfect face. He avoided the others for the rest of the day. Soon night had fallen and the gang went home to try to get some sleep before coming back the next morning. Angel only left for about an hour to run home, drink some blood out of the bags he got from the deli, and run back. For many weeks this process continued. Patrol for rogue vampire, visit Buffy, and sleep on occasion. That became Angel and the Scoobies' life.

Almost six weeks after the accident Angel and everyone else were beginning to despair. It seemed like all hope of getting Buffy back was gone forever. The doctors even stopped examining her. Angel spent most of his nights and days at her bedside, begging her to come back to him, kissing her cold hands and forehead. One particularly dark night, Angel returned to the hospital after patrolling and after spending a few hours talking to her still form he felt his eyelids droop. He fell into a fevered dream.  
  
_"Buffy! Buffy where are you! BUFFY!" Angel yelled through the dark mist that filled his mind. He ran blindly into what appeared to be a sun-filled clearing and the mist didn't seem to touch this place. At first he stepped back into the shadows, sunlight is death to vampires but then he saw a large shape lying in the shadow of a tree. The sun glinted off her golden- blonde hair; he knew that beautiful blonde hair. He raced towards the tree, regardless of the sunlight. It wasn't until after he was squatting down beside Buffy's body that he realized that he hadn't burst into flames when he ran to the tree. But at the moment he didn't really care; he had found Buffy, and he wasn't going to let her die. He leaned over and brushed her hair out of her beautiful face. "I love you. God, I love you so much. Please don't leave me. You're my everything, I need you. You're friends need you. Please come back to us." He whispered in her ear. A voice boomed out and shattered the quiet atmosphere, "Do you really love her like you say, Angel?" Angel jumped and looked around him. Seeing no one he spoke loudly to make sure that the mysterious voice heard him. "I do. More than anything in the world." "Good," the voice responded. "She is the Slayer. She deserves the best, you know. And you, being a vampire, is not what is best." "I know," Angel responded, looking down at Buffy sadly. "She deserves better than what I can give her." "Not if I make you human." The voice said and Angel's jaw dropped. "You can do that?" Angel asked. "Yes." "What do I have to do?" Angel asked. "Just love her. Forever. That is all you have to do." "I can do that." Angel said looking at Buffy and love was reflected in his dark eyes.. "Good. Than human it is. Kiss her, and she will wake. I should warn you: You will feel a sharp pain in your chest that will spread through your entire body, it will take a few minutes to pass, but hey, you'll be human. Good bye Angel, lover of the Slayer." "Thank you." Angel called, and he knew that even though the voice was gone, it had heard him. Angel bent down and he gently kissed her cold, pink lips. Buffy's eyelids fluttered and..._

Angel snapped awake and a burning pain coursed through his body such as he had never felt before. He collapsed off of his chair and writhed in pain, clutching at his chest. He bit his lip as he almost screamed aloud. Just as suddenly as the pain had begun it began to ebb away and left nothing as a remnant except for a slight throbbing. He picked himself up off the floor and rushed over to Buffy's bedside.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: I know, the kiss-in-dream thing had been done, but it's cute, ne?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I know...I don't own anything...Bite me... Joss Whedon is the mastermind behind Buffy... stop bragging you sci-fi series genius you... Besides, even if you did sue, you'd get nothing but like 4 crates of uberly old stuffed animals that I'm too much of a pack rat to throw away and some chick clothes... You can't have my CDs...I'll fight you... Grr...agh...MINE!!! Okay...that said...I still own nothing...

A/N: OKay, only one more chapter to go...aww...So, if you haven't been before, please review now to give me some final support before the story ends. Thanks.

A/N 2: Sorry it took me so long but I used teh word shit in one of my summaries and they banned me from posting for a really long time. So, my apologies.

Everyone else had arrived sometime in the night and were sleeping around the room; Willow was curled up in Oz's arms whimpering in a troubled dream. Angel's eyes flew to Buffy's face. Her hand twitched under his and he held it to him, her eyelids flickered, fighting to open.  
  
"That's right, fight it. Fight the darkness. Come back to me." He whispered. And with a final effort Buffy opened her bright blue eyes and looked up into the ecstatic face of her boyfriend. "Thank god." Angel kissed her and she smiled weakly up at him. "Guys! Get up! She's awake!"  
  
Everyone jumped up and ran over to Buffy crying with joy, Willow threw herself on top of her best friend and hugged her as if she'd never let go. Xander pulled Willow off of Buffy then hugged her himself, but gently. He kissed her cheek then stepped back, smiling happily.  
  
"So, guys," Buffy said hoarsely, "what'd I miss? I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time."  
  
Her friends and mother laughed, reassured. "A month and a half actually. We thought you were going to die. You scared us." Willow told her, tears of joy and pent up worry running down her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry Will, everyone..." She paused. "So...Did we win?" Buffy asked weakly, "Wait, of course we did. You're all still alive, silly question...oops...um...Hi mom!" She said, noticing her mother's presence. Joyce smiled, cupping Buffy's face in her hands, kissing her cheek happily.  
  
"Hello, Buffy." Buffy glanced at Giles, knowing that she'd slipped. She'd mentioned slaying in front of her mother. "It's alright, Buffy, Mr. Giles told me about your being the Slayer." Buffy heaved a sigh of relief, gasping at the sharp pain she felt.  
  
"Hey, don't do that! That mean old table smashed a couple of your ribs. Those things don't heal overnight you know....or in a month and a half...." Willow admonished her. Buffy smiled and nodded, leaning back against the pillow. She glanced over at Angel and smiled; she'd missed him most. He stroked her hand with his thumb, smiling back at her.  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake, Buffy. You had us all very worried." Giles said and smiled at Buffy gently. Buffy smiled back in a tired sort of way.  
  
"We'll go get the doctor and tell him you're awake." Joyce said. "Come on Mr. Giles; let's leave the children to talk." Joyce smiled, stroking Buffy's cheeks as she followed behind Giles.  
  
Buffy smiled a little and hid a yawn. "Did we lose anyone?" She asked in concern.  
  
"No, we didn't. Everyone made it out without much injury...except you." Xander responded.  
  
"I'm okay now. I was lost for awhile, but I found my way back to you, with a bit of help." She glanced at Angel, who smiled at her.  
  
"Well, look at you two little love birds. How cute." Xander said and they laughed, Buffy gasped in pain and hugged her sides.  
  
"Don't! Buffy, try to relax. You're a Slayer, not a god." He gently pushed her back against the pillow. "You just woke up from a month and a half long coma, chill for awhile! Stop trying to scare us half to death." Angel reprimanded her. Buffy nodded, smiling weakly as her eyelids began to droop. Angel kissed her forehead, "Get some rest; we'll see you in the morning." Slowly, Buffy closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Angel sat on his bed in his crypt and touched his chest for about the millionth time, just to make sure that the heartbeat had not been a dream. It was still there and his skin felt warm to the touch. Angel was ecstatic. For the first time in centuries his heart was beating and he didn't have a craving for blood. Angel silently thanked the mysterious voice from his dream for the ten millionth time since the dream. Suddenly he heard the voice resonating in his mind. "You are welcome Angel." Angel smiled to himself then walked out into the graveyard to watch the sun rise. 'I'll have to find a new place to live now." He thought, 'And I can get a job. A day job. Or I could hang out with Buffy during the day.' The possibilities were endless.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Okay, this is almost it... I wonder if this sort of thing has been done before? Turning Angel human? Oh well, if it has, no plagiarism intended. Oh well, I just thought it'd be cool if there was a way for Angel and Buffy to be together. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I know...I don't own anything...Bite me... Joss Whedon is the mastermind behind Buffy... stop bragging you sci-fi series genius you... Besides, even if you did sue, you'd get nothing but like 4 crates of uberly old stuffed animals that I'm too much of a pack rat to throw away and some chick clothes... You can't have my CDs...I'll fight you...NO, seriusly...I will...I'm OBSESSED with my music...so no touching.. twitch twitch Grr...agh...MINE!!! Okay...that said...I still own nothing...

Three days later Buffy was at home, on her couch, watching TV. She had mystified the doctors by making a miraculous recovery. She had been allowed to go home three days after awakening from a nearly-fatal accident-induced coma. That was something doctors didn't see everyday. She was feeling much better but her mother had made her promise that she wouldn't go out slaying for at least another couple of days, which was perfectly fine with Buffy, she was still pretty sore. Plus, Angel was helping her friends with her slaying duties so she had nothing to worry about while she was resting. Buffy smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Buffy?" Buffy jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Would you like something to drink?" Her mom smiled.

"Um...soda?"

"Sure, be right back." Her mother turned, left the room, and came back a few minutes later with a can of soda for her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Buffy smiled.

"No problem, honey. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen, cleaning up." Buffy nodded and her mother left to return to the kitchen. Buffy went back to her daydreaming as night fell upon Sunnydale.

That Saturday, Angel and Buffy were in her room "studying." The pile of homework Willow had brought over lay forgotten on the desk. Her mother was out at a two night art show in LA; Buffy and Angel were busy kissing, wrapped securely in each other's arms. Buffy slipped her hand down Angel's pants, grasping his long penis. She heard him gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"Buffy, are you sure..."

"Shhh...I'm rested; I'm better, time for Buffy to play." She held a finger to his lips. He kissed her finger and pulled her shirt over her head and tossing it onto the floor, other articles of clothing quickly joining the pile. They fell asleep in each others' arms

Buffy was the first to move, she leaned over and kissed Angel's steadily rising and falling chest then put her head up and kisses him happily. Angel returned the kiss, smiling at the thought that he'd never vamp out during intense moments like that ever again. It was a nice thought.

"Did I hurt you last night?" he asked.

"No, it was wonderful. I'm glad I got to share that moment with you."

"Me too," Angel kissed his lover's forehead. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?" She looked deep into Angel's eyes; she could get lost in those eyes.

"I...I love you..." he said hesitantly, surprising, not only Buffy, but himself too. She gave him a huge smile.

"I love you, too, Angel." Buffy said, elated. Then they were kissing again; long, deep, passionate kisses.

Fin.

A/N: Yep, it's short and you had to wait forever. Yes, I know that it jumps quickly from one part to the next but I assure you that I'm working desperately to fix that writing flaw and I can promise that my other fics are longer and better written, bearing in mind, also, that this was one of the first fics I ever wrote.

**I, Saphire Ravven8, would like to thank my lovely, amazing, fabulous reviewers:**

ManniElf18- You were my very first reviewer for this fic. Thanks so much.

Tariq- Thanks for the review

Melanie- Thanks

Joan-Thank you

Spikeslut- One, love the name, two: leave me alone it was two o'clock in the bloody morning when I wrote most of this fic!!! I know she has green eyes! Geez... Oh well, thanks for the review, despite the critism of my early-morning writings.

Aimee Liz- Thank you so much.

buffyalora15vampr- Thank you so so so much for reviewing all of my chapters, it was very much appreciated as I was losing hope in people's interest in my fic. I really appreciated ur review and advice on ch.5. You're absolutely right, this fic did go too quickly, and unfortunately I had absolutely no time to do anything to fix it in its last chapter. But I'm working on fixing that problem in my other stories and hope that you might read them and let me know what you think. Thanks again.

Dreamer Child: I think I signed ur petition...I don't really remember... oh well...Not really a review, but thanks anyways

mz.sarJe- Thanks so much for ur review, I'm glad u liked it

Also, I'm sorry that this ending may not be satisfactory, if you would like changes done, please review it to me and I'll try to find the time and motivation to add more to it. Thanks and if you'd like you could read some of my other fics. Again, many thanks. You rock, all of you. Saph


End file.
